Previously in connection with painting and curing for production lines of automotive bodies, after prepping and painting it was necessary to advance the entire vehicle through a conventional predelivery convection oven, usually a gas-type oven where a temperature throughout was maintained at approximately 225.degree. F., for illustration, and wherein often parts of the vehicle were damaged during this heating experience. These parts included shock absorbers, viscosity of the oil, plastic parts, tires, belts and other parts.
Previously the predelivery convection oven maintained a constant temperature throughout its interior exposing all portions of the vehicle to such constant heat during curing and drying of the painted area without regard to the particular areas painted. It required the use of large masses of exhaust flow of air for the removal of paint solvent and for maintaining the environment sufficiently clean to avoid damage to the repaired and painted areas of vehicle bodies.